


It's Time For Your Punishment, Phil

by orphan_account



Category: dan and phil, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom, dominant dan - Fandom, phanfiction - Fandom, phanfiction smut, smut - Fandom, submissive phil - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets fed up with Dan's behavior, and one yell sends him into a punishment from Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time For Your Punishment, Phil

“Dan, can you come in here please?” Phil was standing in their bedroom. It was an absolute mess. Phil has been trying to keep it clean for weeks now, but Dan just keeps throwing his shit everywhere. Phil has had enough of it  
“Yes, Lion?” Dan pokes his head through the doorway. His straight, brown hair has turned into hobbit curls. Their Phil’s favorite, but Dan hates them. Dan was trying to pat them down on his head.  
“Can you stop messing up our room?”  
“Sorry, Lion. I’ve been busy. Can you clean it?” Dan started to turn away.  
“No, I can’t clean it, Dan. I’ve been cleaning it for weeks! And all you do is mess it up again! I’m not cleaning it like I’m your fucking slave!” Phil screamed.  
Dan froze. Phil’s face grew red and instantly regretted what he had done.  
“I - uh - I mean,...yeah. I’ll clean it.” Phil started to pick up clothes and put them in the clothes basket, deliberately keeping his face away from Dan’s.  
Dan spun around. He walked up to Phil and clamped a hand over his mouth. Phil jumped but stayed silent. “What did you say to me?” Dan said into Phil’s ear. He kept his voice calm.  
Phil tried to make sounds into coherent words, but Dan just held his mouth closed tighter. “Shut up.” Dan took one of Phil’s hands and held it behind Phil’s back. “Give me your other hand.” Phil obeyed. “Walk with me to the bed.” Phil obeyed. Dan placed Phil on the bed and walked out of the room. Phil stayed as still as possible. His pants started to feel tighter. he loved when Dan spoke to him like this. He knew he was in trouble, but it really turned him on.  
Dan returned with a black bag. He kept its contents hidden from Phil. Dan reached into the bag and pulled out a zip tie. “Lay face down on the bed.” Phil did as he was told. Dan couldn’t hide how tights his pants were getting either. He liked being in charge of Phil.  
Dan tied Phil’s wrists together, a little too tightly. Phil squeaked out of pain, and Dan smacked him lightly on the back of his head. “I thought I said be quiet.” Dan left Phil on the bed to get something out of the bag.  
Dan picked up scissors and went over to Phil. He lifted up the hem of Phil’s shirt and started to cut straight up towards his neck. Phil tried not to make sounds of anguish, he loved this shirt. When Dan was done, he cut the sleeves and the shirt lay underneath Phil. Dan then undid Phil’s jeans, making sure to lightly brush his long fingers along Phil’s hard member. Phil shuddered and Dan smiled. Dan pulled off the jeans and tossed them to the other side of the room, then did the same with Phil’s ruined shirt.  
Taking the scissors, Dan cut off Phil’s boxers. The cold metal against his warm skin made Phil shiver. “Time for your punishment, Phil.” Phil moaned at Dan’s words, his erection trapped between his legs and the bed. Dan smacked Phil’s back, leaving a red mark. “Quiet. You can’t make a sound.”  
Dan went back into the bag and took out a rope, tying Phil’s hands to the bed post. He also used a spreader bar on Phil’s ankles and lifted his ass into the air. Dan put a bright blue gag into Phil’s mouth and tied it around his head, careful not to catch his hair. Dan pulled out a butt plug and with no warning, jammed it into Phil’s hole. Phil squirmed and used everything he had not to cry out. Dan smiled widely and laid down on the bed, putting his face directly under Phil’s dick. He licked the head and Phil whimpered. Dan slapped Phil’s stomach. “No sounds, Phil. One more sound and you will get an even worse punishment.”  
Dan took a breath and immediately placed his entire mouth around Phil. Phil twitched inside his mouth but made no sound. Dan gave Phil the best blowjob possible. Swirling his tongue around and around, pulling his mouth to the head, giving it a lick, and went all the way to the back and down his throat, choking on Phil. Phil was breathing heavily and sweat gleamed on his stomach. After a minute, Phil was at his breaking point. Dan stopped just before and got up. Phil was dripping with pre-come and the bed was soaked. Phil was miserable. All he wanted was to come.  
Dan then untied his hands from the bedpost, but kept the zip tie on. He also took off the gag. He maneuvered Phil onto the floor and told him to sit on his hands and knees. Phil did as he was told to do. “Remove my pants with only your mouth, Lion.” Dan took off his shirt and rubbed the back of his neck. Phil started to work on the button of his jeans. Once he undid them, he pulled down the jeans with extreme difficulty, and Dan took them off the rest of the way, throwing them across the room. Phil then proceeded to bring down Dan’s boxers and licked underneath his dick on the way. Dan moaned. After he took off the boxers, Phil waited for his next direction.  
“Take my dick in your mouth as far as you can and make me cum, Lion.” Dan said, and laid back on the bed.  
Phil obeyed. He closed his entire mouth around Dan, and the wet warmth made Dan groan. Phil went to work. Dan laid there, clenching the sheets in his fists, moaning louder and louder as Phil’s throat muscles clenched around him.  
Just as Dan was about to come, he held Phil’s head and pulled him forward, making Phil go deeper than ever. Dan looked at him. Phil had tears in his eyes, his lips were red and swollen, his cheeks were flushed, but he was still smiling. Dan thought he was beautiful. Dan let out one final moan, and his cum went down Phil’s throat. He pulled out of Phil and caught his breath.  
“Lion, that was amazing.” Phil smiled and looked very proud of himself. “It was almost enough to get you out of your punishment.” Phil’s smile fell, and as he saw Dan’s face light up. Dan removed the spreader bar from Phil’s ankles. He undid the zip tie and walked with Phil to their living room. Dan sat on the couch and directed Phil in front of him on the ground. “Stay there and keep me in your mouth. When I say start, then start.” Phil nodded and did what Dan told him to. Dan picked up the remote and turned on his anime. “Start,” he said and immediately Phil started giving him another blowjob.  
They stayed that way for hours, blowjob after blowjob, until all the animes were done, and Dan and Phil could not have loved it more.

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFiction. How was it? Leave Kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> Thanks xD


End file.
